1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method thereof, a network system, a record medium, and a program, for example, to those suitable for a home network system of which a number of digital AV (Audio Visual) devices are mutually connected through, for example, an IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 1394 bus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, as middleware for integrally managing and controlling a number of digital AV devices connected through an IEEE 1394 bus in a home network system, mutual connecting specifications referred to as HAVi (Home Audio/Video Interoperability Architecture) (trademark) have been proposed.
In such a home network system, when a digital AV device that operates on a controlling side (this device is referred to as controlling device) of a number of digital AV devices connected through an IEEE 1394 bus uploads control software that is stored in a digital AV device that operates on a controlled side (this device is referred to as controlled device), even if a number of devices whose manufacturers are different are connected, they can be normally and mutually operated.
However, in such a home network system, since each device can be freely used by anyone, there are problems about maintenance, management, and security for data of each user.
Thus, in consideration of an upcoming home network system using the HAVi, it is preferred to designate a user to each device on the network and allow only a designated user to use a designated device or a designated function thereof.
Conventionally, in personal computers and workstations, access rights are controlled for individual files or individual systems. However, thus far, it has not been considered about access rights for individual devices in the home network system.